


MLB Angst Anthology

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [46]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, YOU GET SOME ANGST, everyone except sabrina whoops, everyone gets some angst, most - Freeform, most of them are unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: A collection of short angst stories, each centered around a character.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	MLB Angst Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> Minus Sabrina since I'm making angst for her in a different fic atm
> 
> I swear I didn't forget her eshjngdga
> 
> oh also one (1) OC from Kopy in here  
> Nicholas Carracci AKA the art teacher
> 
> TW: Violence for Marinette's section. Hers is after Tom and Sabine's

Marc didn't understand why people were so quick to feminize him.

They always said he would look good in skirts and dresses and heavier makeup.

"Marc you would look so cute in girly clothes!"

Except he wasn't a girl. He was a boy.

Marc thinks people tend to forget that sometimes. Was it because he wore makeup? Because as far as he could tell, that was the only reason.

He knows they have good intentions but it's not really breaking gender norms if they're constantly thinking the most feminine boy they know should start acting and dressing _more_ feminine.

Marinette joins a fashion contest. She asks Marc to be her model. He's all for it! Maybe he can finally show people he looks good in male clothing! He won't be pestered anymore to wear skirts and dresses!

When she pulls out the dress she intends for him to wear, his heart sinks.

He doesn't know why he expected anything different.

Marc thinks about Luka sometimes, and his punk rock aesthetic. He wonders why people constantly talk about that, and not his own. Marc wears punk rock clothing. They constantly make up his lower half's clothing. So why does nobody talk about that?

Do people really not realize being a gay male does not equal being feminine?

\---

Lila was not a good person. She knows this. She lies and cheats and manipulates and _hurts_.

She doesn't know why.

~~She does. She just doesn't want to admit it. She craves attention. _Needs_ attention. Her mom certainly isn't giving it to her.~~

At her latest school, only two people have seen through her lies. Typical.

She's an excellent liar.

~~To herself. She knows damn well that her lies about Marinette being a bad person aren't working. The class is too close for those to work.~~ ~~Sometimes she wishes she was part of that.~~

Lila notices more and more people realizing she's lying. When she's called out, she'll simply cry to her mom and ask to be moved to a new school.

It'll be fine.

No reputation.

~~No friends.~~

A brand new start.

\---

Mylene is not a coward.

Despite what her class has started thinking after she was akumatized, she does not get scared by every little thing.

Mylene is in the drama club. She is used to audiences, and people watching her every move, and acting.

She is not used to staring at her boyfriend wearing a monster costume and suddenly being shot back in time towards the second day of school, being grabbed out of her seat by a giant rock monster and taken to the Eiffel Tower, hundreds of feet off the ground while police aim their guns at them, uncaring of the girl in the akuma's hand.

It's scary.

Sometimes she thinks her classmates will never understand.

Sometime she wonders sometimes how many of them have these same flashbacks.

\---

Ivan used to like taking walks out on the street.

It was calming.

It got decidedly less calming after Hawkmoth showed up.

People point at him and whisper. Sometimes he hears people say he started this whole thing.

Sometimes he's convinced of that too.

Most of the time, he's able to shake himself free of that mindset. Having negative emotions was not his fault. Hawkmoth deciding to terrorize the city was not his fault. Being turned into the very first akuma was not his fault.

If only the people on the street would understand that too.

\---

Nino feels unimportant sometimes.

Like his opinions are discarded.

He feels like he's just "Adrien Agreste's best friend" or "Alya Cesaire's boyfriend."

Nino is a very laidback guy. He doesn't like getting into conflict if he can help it.

When his girlfriend drags him around, he doesn't fight back. When Adrien begs him with puppy eyes to hang out, despite Nino needing to do something else, he doesn't fight back.

He doesn't fight back.

He doesn't fight back.

He doesn't fight back.

Nino thinks that being laidback is a mistake sometimes.

\---

Luka has been second choice for a long time.

Juleka used to hang out with him all the time, the two siblings being close as can be. They're still close, but he can feel her slipping more and more away as she spends more time with her girlfriend.

By all means, he doesn't want her to stop. Rose makes her happy and that's all he really wants for Juleka.

Marinette comes along. He likes her. She says she's willing to give it a chance.

He thinks that was a lie.

Marinette constantly chooses Adrien over him, even recommending Adrien to Jagged Stone as a musician as Luka is standing right there.

Second choice yet again.

After his time with Sass, he starts to think of himself as a second chance to people who messed up their first attempt with companionship.

\---

Nicholas liked to consider himself a good teacher.

But despite that self proclaimed title, he isn't doing everything he could be doing.

Fantasizing about hunting Hawkmoth down has become one of his past times. This villain has relentlessly tortured this city, this school, his ~~kids~~ _students_.

He hears the whispers and he tries to stop them, but kids will be kids and they spread anyways.

Bustier's class seems to be the target.

It's not their fault Hawkmoth seems to specifically go after them, but the rest of the school seems to think otherwise.

He tries and tries and tries but he will never be able to shield the children from the horrors of Hawkmoth.

They're _children_ , they should not have to be going through this.

And so Nicholas considers himself a bad teacher for not being able to protect them.

\---

Aeon and Markov are robotic people in a world filled with humans. Of course they're never going to feel like they fit in.

Both of them want to be able to make the world a better place.

And both of them are the only ones who know Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities.

Of course they know they can't reveal that.

It hurts Markov when Marinette and Adrien are suspected of devious misdoings when they sneak off to transform.

It hurts Aeon when she sees them tossed around like ragdolls on the news, knowing those are her friends and yet she's miles away from being able to help them.

They talk to each other, to help ease the pain.

~~They shouldn't have pain, they're not like everyone else, they will _never_ be human.~~

It barely helps. But at least it's something.

\---

Alya Cesaire has never felt in control of her life.

When she was younger, Nora was ridiculously overprotective, shielding her from anything she found dangerous or sketchy, which turned out to be a lot of unreasonable things. Nora always coaxed her into doing 'safer' activities instead, with no regard for Alya's distaste of the idea.

When she got older, the twins were born and she was forced into watching over them. She was never good at making friends at school, so Alya could never use those as an excuse to get out of it either.

And then Alya made it to Collège Françoise Dupont, and she made a friend, and Hawkmoth attacked, and she recorded, and she was suddenly given _control_.

Going into akuma attacks was probably not a good idea.

The rush of adrenaline and the enthusiasm she got from finally doing something of her own volition more than made up for it in her mind though.

And then her parents get upset at her for rushing into fights with no concern of her life, grounding her.

And she went right back to having no control.

\---

Kim gets called stupid a lot.

He doesn't think he's stupid.

Probably.

He may make unreasonable bets all the time, and be oblivious to love, considering his encounters with Chloe and Ondine, but he's not stupid.

Max tutors him. He gets decent grades.

And yet every time he tells someone this, they laugh at him.

Why?

With all his time contemplating this question, his grades start to slip.

People take notice, and they point at him, and they say they were right, and they laugh and _laugh_ and _**laugh**_.

Kim starts to believe them.

\---

Max is smart. He knows this. His peers know this.

Max is not perfect. He makes mistakes. He knows this. His peers do not.

It is impossible for Max to score perfect on every test. It is impossible for him to predict everything right. It is impossible for him to immediately see if something is fake or not.

~~His classmates will never let him live down the napkin incident, nevermind the fact that he was running on two hours of sleep after an intense study session. He needs to stay at the top of the class.~~

~~Because if he isn't the smart one, what is he?~~

Max misses some questions on a test. It stings a little, considering he studied for it for quite a while, but it's only a small ember of pain.

It turns into a raging inferno when Alix slams her paper in front of him, showing her higher score and cackling. "Guys, look! I got higher than Max! I beat him!"

Everyone gasps in awe at the fact that Max didn't get the highest score, immediately making snarky remarks about how he isn't the smartest anymore.

Max bases his self worth on his grades, and really in this day and age, who doesn't?

~~A lot of people, but Max won't admit that to himself.~~

\---

Caline knows she's the kids' favorites.

They remind her of that fact every day.

She teaches love and forgiveness and how to show a good example.

But she is not a good teacher.

Caline bends over backwards for Chloe and Lila, because she knows if she doesn't go along with them, she will be fired.

If she's fired, Caline can't teach her class anymore.

She knows teachers aren't allowed to have favorites, but she adores her homeroom class. They're a little chaotic, sure, but wouldn't hesitate before leaping into action to protect each other.

Caline doesn't want to be gone as they grow into adults.

She knows some students in class are dissatisfied with her teaching methods, Marinette especially, and who can blame her?

Caline is selfish. And because of that, she is a horrible teacher.

\---

Alix misses her mom.

It should be impossible to miss someone she never knew, and yet, here she is.

Dad tells her stories about her all the time. Alix always listens with wide eyes and an awed look on her face.

Jalil and her get into a fight one day.

They're screaming at each other, and then Jalil shouts "I wish you were never born!"

Alix freezes in place, but the words keep pouring out of Jalil's mouth like a tsunami.

"Mom died while giving birth to you! If you never existed, she would still be here! I want her to be standing here instead of you!"

There's a long silence in the room after those sentences.

He looks shocked at what he says and reaches out as a silent apology. She quietly tells him it's okay.

It's not like he's wrong.

\---

Rose is a cheerful person.

But sometimes it's hard to keep that persona up.

Some days, she feels tired and sluggish and just doesn't want to be cheerful anymore.

But she feel obligated to help make other people feel better.

If everyone is feeling great, then she can bear with a little sleepiness.

Rose can't be selfish and let other people feel bad now, especially not with Hawkmoth around. So she'll keep on using her persona to make people happier.

Rose has faked a smile in the mirror a few times before she heads to school.

These instances quickly become too many to count.

\---

Juleka feels like she's a burden. She's holding Rose back, her brother spends too much time making sure she's okay, Anarka has to provide for two children instead of just one, the list goes on.

Her loved ones constantly assure her she's loved and that she's never a burden, but the thoughts gnaw at her anyways.

When she was younger, she tried running away. Her brother quickly found her and brought her back to the houseboat, becoming worried and asking why she thought she needed to do that.

Juleka felt even more like a burden.

It's been a while since that attempt, but she constantly thinks about what would happen if she went ahead and did it again.

She doesn't quite feel like she wants to die. She just wants to disappear. To have everyone forget about her.

Oh what a funny wish for someone with a photo curse to have.

\---

Nathaniel feels invisible.

Scratch that, he _is_ invisible.

But it isn't as bad as he's making it out to be, surely. Juleka has that entire photo curse going on.

~~Juleka has Rose, and Mylene, and the rest of the girls, and her brother. Nathaniel has Alix and Marc. Alix prefers to hang out with Kim and Max. Marc is in a different class.~~ ~~He feels alone.~~

Realistically, he knows he has people that care about him, so he shouldn't be feeling this way.

It's selfish and just plain insulting to people who are actually struggling.

~~He's struggling. He's struggling so much. He struggles with zombies hell bent on kissing him while looking up helplessly as the heroes escape with the rest of his class, leaving him behind. He struggles not to cry when nobody asks him where he went.~~

When someone asks what their preferred superpower would be, there would definitely be people saying invisibility.

Nathaniel feels it's more of a curse.

\---

Chloe didn’t really have any friends.

Well, Sabrina was there, but not willingly. It was a matter of manipulating her until the only person the girl had was Chloe, because the blond knew damn well that Sabrina would be long gone if she had a choice.

Chloe wasn't sure why she had to make her persona as mean as she did.

Probably because in the fashion and political world, any amount of kindness will have you swallowed up whole.

Like parents, like daughter, she supposes.

Maybe if she would just stop being like this for one moment, she would actually be able to have friends-

No, she won't let herself be taken advantage of.

That's what her parents taught her anyways.

\---

It wasn't hard to figure out Ladybug's secret identity. They couldn't count the amount of times they've gone to knock on their daughter's trap door before a red glow appeared through the cracks.

Trust was a big thing with their family. And both Tom and Sabine hoped that she would trust them enough to reveal where she had been going every akuma attack.

They waited patiently for her. She never cracked, not even while they were watching her when there was an akuma attack going on.

One day, they decided enough was enough. They sat in the living room, waiting for their daughter to return.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Eventually, they got bored and turned on the news. "Breaking News! Ladybug has been killed while fighting an akuma!"

\---

Ladybug knew the dangers of being a superhero.

There would always be a chance of her dying.

She didn't expect it to be so painful though.

It was a normal akuma attack until the akuma had done something to make the building next to them collapse.

The structure had crumbled, leaving parts of it to shower down like rain while Chat screamed.

Very painful rain.

"Mama... Papa..." Laying on the ground surrounded by wreckage, Ladybug hovered her hands over the bar impaled in her stomach.

She took a shaky breath, "I'm scared."

"I'm only sixteen."

Marinette cried, "I don't want to die."

\---

All eyes were on him.

It wasn't a foreign feeling to Adrien, and that led him to his next statement.

Standing there in the courtroom, Adrien Agreste took a deep breath before speaking.

"Gabriel Agreste was not a good father."

"Ever since mom left, Father become more... cold."

Adrien goes on and on about his father's habits, watching as the man sitting in his seat turns more and more angry.

The model hopes it's aimed at himself for being such a bad parent, but he knows it's directed towards his son for revealing his actions to the world.

Once Gabriel Agreste is officially locked away for child abuse and neglect, Hawkmoth stops attacking.

He starts to think Ladybug was right when suspecting ~~his father~~ Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Marc's section is kinda a jab at people putting Marc in skirts and dresses for casual hangouts urjhfknsg  
> as said in his section, "it's not really breaking gender norms if they're constantly thinking the most feminine boy (in the show) should start acting and dressing more feminine."
> 
> check out that transition in Mari's section from Ladybug to Marinette tho I'm proud of that
> 
> The only sections that I'm sure are connected are Mari + Her Parent's sections

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [grem stop stealing un's ideas 2k21 (a Set of Drabbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598027) by [A_Human42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42)




End file.
